onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DancePowderer/The Exiled Kingdom, Part 1
The Straw Hats are celebrating under Green Bit after their victory over the Donquixote Pirates. Robin is pulled away from the festivities by Leo and Gancho. Robin: What is it? Is something wrong? Leo: Quite the contrary, fair Robiland. We have something that may interest you. During our search of your person and possessions while you were unconscious upon your initial arrival, we came across some of your notes. Some of what we saw bore striking resemblance to something in the kingdom. Gancho: We have no idea what it is and were hoping you could make sense of it. It is our oldest and most annoying relic. Robin (thinking): I bet I know what they're talking about. I had no idea there would be one here. Leo: And here we are. They are standing in front of a poneglyph that seems larger than normal, but that is only because the text is much smaller. Leo: We have dubbed this relic the Mysterious and Annoying Tontattaglyph of Terrible Yesteryears. Gancho: Or Matty for short. Robin: I can understand how you'd think it mysterious, but annoying? Leo: Yes. We don't like it because we don't know what it is. Every year we have a contest to see who can break it and so far no one has. This rock has also come to be known as the Stone of Stubbed Toes and Broken Legs. Robin: This artifact is actually called a poneglyph. And they're unbreakable. Gancho: Oh good, so you do know what it is. Perhaps you can read it then? Robin: Of course I can. The only problem is the text is so small I won't be able to read all of it. Leo: We had that problem ourselves. So many years ago we had Kabu and Bian put their abilities to good use and fly up and transcribe the whole thing into the Anthology of the Irritating Stone. It is currently hidden away at the Tontatta Library. I shall fetch it for you. Leo runs off. Robin: Oh my, I'm sorry but, if the book is that small, reading it shall be even harder. Gancho: Not to worry. Leo likes to exaggerate. When he said hidden away, he simply meant the eastern wall. Robin: Wall? A moment later they hear the sound of something collapsing and see a large dust cloud kick up in the town square. Voice: Hey! Leo just pulled the eastern wall of our library clean off! He's responsible for its collapse! Another Voice: Get him! Leo: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! Leo comes running by Robin and Gancho with a large book over his head. He tosses the book up to Robin without stopping, followed closely by an angry mob. Robin: I hope he'll be alright. Gancho: Don't worry. They won't kill him, just maim him. He's our valiant warrior after all. We can't have him be out of commission for too long. But enough about that. What does the book say? Robin: My dearest Elaim, this is the last you will hear from me. Our civilization is about to end. I'm not even sure I will finish this in time. Your worldly travels saved you from having to meet this fate, so here is our last testament, written in stone, so that you may carry on our name and glory.... Robin is so taken aback by something in the book that she falls to her knees, putting a hand over her mouth, her eyes filling with tears and almost dropping the book. Gancho: What happened? Is something wrong? Robin: Forgive me. This is one of the things I've been looking for my whole life. Gancho: You don't have to read it now if you don't wish...If it's causing you this much grief... Robin: No. I'm fine now. Really. Please, I want to read this. Gancho: Then by all means, please continue. Robin: It all started when our tribe was visited by a foreign dignitary.... To Be Continued.... Category:Blog posts